1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle having a driver's compartment turnable at an angle of 180.degree. between its forwardly facing position and its rearwardly position and a transmission controlled by a transmission control device enabling it to be operated under the same operation manner even when the vehicle runs either in the forward direction or in the rearward direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various vehicles have heretofore been proposed in which a driver's compartment is rotatable at an angle of 180.degree. between its forwardly facing position and its rearwardly facing position so that the driver can look just in the direction of travel of the vehicle without interruption at all times when the vehicle travels forwardly or rearwardly, thereby improving maneuverability of the vehicle. A variable speed change lever for changing the speed and the direction of travel of the vehicle is generally provided in the driver's compartment by which the vehicle is made to travel forwardly when the change lever is shifted into its forward position and when the change lever is shifted into its rearward position. This has led to the drawback that when the driver's compartment is turned at an angle of 180.degree. from the original state thereof and the change lever is manipulated under the same manner as in the original state of the driver's compartment, the vehicle is made to run in an opposite direction. One simple solution to this problem is that the driver favourably manipulates the change lever in response to the forward or the rearward travel of the vehicle. Another solution comprises a pair of change levers to be selectively used for the forward and rearward movements of the vehicle, the levers being respectively located at a forwardly position and at a rearward position in the driver's compartment. An intricate link mechanism is also employed to eliminate the deficiency. However, these prior art attempts are disadvantageous in that the driver finds it difficult to manipulate the change lever with ease, and the speed change system becomes complicated in construction.
The present invention is made to eliminate the foregoing disadvantages of the conventional vehicles.